


I Never Thought I'd Turn to You

by galactic_magic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tags and rating may change later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Patton's quite shaken up after the last dilemma, and his relationships with everyone don't feel the same.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I Never Thought I'd Turn to You

Patton stands outside Roman’s door, hesitant to knock on it. He messed up bad, and he hurt so many people in the process, possibly hurting Roman the most.

He brings his knuckles up to the wood, tapping on it a few times.

“Who is it?” Roman answers.

“It’s Patton,”

“You can come in, I guess,” When he opens the door, Roman is huddled up on the couch watching movies. “What do you want?”

“I just- I wanted to make sure you’re okay,”

“Do I _look_ okay, Patton?” he huffs. “Never mind, don’t answer that,”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he places his hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, talk to me,”

Roman shrugs his hand off, “You completely throw me under the bus, and _now_ you want me to talk to you?!”

“Whoa, I-“

“Look, I know you have good intentions and all, but you can’t just take the side of that— _snake_ and expect me to be okay with it!”

“Roman-“

“He does nothing but ruin everything we’ve worked for _for years_ , Patton. You can’t honestly trust him just because he told us his stupid name,”

“Roman listen to me,” Roman begrudgingly makes eye contact. “I’m not taking his side, and I certainly don’t fully trust him, I just think it might be worth it to hear him out once in a while. We’re going to get through this, okay?”

“But Thomas-“

“Thomas will be okay. But we need to be strong. We can’t afford to lose you, Roman,”

“I suppose you’re right,”

“I’m here for you, okay buddy?”

“Thanks.”

-

Janus slides under the bedsheets that night exhausted, but strangely uneasy. He did his job, and he even gained Thomas’ trust, yet he can’t help but feel like it was for nothing.

Soon enough, there’ll be another dilemma and everything he has to say will be questioned and countered once again. It will always be a continuous struggle to get Thomas to truly care about himself, and it’ll be even harder to get him to explore the grayer areas of life.

He thought out of all the sides Roman would agree with him the most, but that turned out to be a train wreck. Despite him being the dreamer, he seems to care more about being the good guy than getting what he wants. Even Logan supported quite a few of his points, a pleasant surprise.

Patton though, his openness was the most shocking.

Patton’s been the thorn in Janus’ side for as long as he can remember. They’ve disagreed on pretty much everything, and neither of them have ever made an effort to understand each other until now. His suggestions rarely fit into Patton’s view of “right,” and quite honestly Janus finds him a bit irritating. But for once, Patton gave him a chance despite everything. That couldn’t have been easy to do, and it seems foolish to take that lightly.

His first instinct is to use that to his advantage. Having Patton on his side gives him _a lot_ of leverage. Patton’s surely feeling awful guilty about what happened, so it wouldn’t be too hard to wrap him around his finger.

But what’s the point? Regardless of his tendencies to manipulate and deceive, that would be reckless and a waste of time.

But being somewhat accepted and trusted just feels so… _strange_.

He feels the need to have some sort of knee-jerk reaction, the urge to screw something up, mess with someone’s head. Because for once, there’s no plotting. There’s no master plan. There’s no driving force or motivation.

_Can an aspect of one identity have an identity crisis?_

Nothing will ever be the same after this, yet nothing is going to change. Janus may have a seat at the table now, but he will never be one of them.

They’ll never see him as one of them.


End file.
